


Burning cold

by Blu_R



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Earth, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fire, Fluff and Smut, High School, M/M, Special Abilities, Teenage Dan Howell, Teenage Phil Lester, Water, air
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_R/pseuds/Blu_R
Summary: There are four different nations (fire, water, earth, and air). Dan is in the fire nation. Phil is in the water nation. They both attend the Salvira Academy, which students from all four nations attend. A war might break out between the fire and water nation, but is that the actual threat? Or is there another, much worse problem that the four nations should be aware of?Dan, Phil, Chris, and Pj find an old prophesy that has been long forgotten, which will change their lives.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone  
> I hope you'll like my fan fiction. I'll try to update this regularly and I might have to change some of the tags and information in the future.  
> Disclaimer:  
> This is not always what I actually think of these people irl, this is a fictional work so dw.  
> :)

The fire, water, air and earth nations used to live together in one kingdom. They had lived in harmony for hundreds of years until the fire and water nation started to hate each other. They began to threaten each other. No one really knows who started it but things soon got out of hand and a war broke out between the two nations. The earth and air nation (both neutral) tried to stop them but failed. They decided that it would be for the best if they separated into four different kingdoms in order to live in peace.  
This happened 100 years ago. A huge wall surrounds each kingdom. The fire and water nation are still enemies and there is a certain tension between the two kingdoms, the slightest problem could cause a war. The subjects from the fire and water nation aren't allowed to leave their kingdom. The subjects from the air and earth nation, on the other hand, are allowed to leave their kingdom whenever they please to.  
The only place where subjects from all four kingdoms come together is Salvira Academy. All subjects from the different kingdoms attend their local schools for 10 years. Then they are sent to the boarding school, Salvira Academy, to study there for the last three years of school. They are only allowed to leave the Academy once a year for a week during summer to visit their families. Salvira Academy is huge and is located in the old kingdom (where the nations used to live together) where it was created by a king called Salvira 800 years ago (the year 1200).


	2. Salvira Academy

Year 2000  
Phil's POV:  
It was a warm September morning and Phil was standing in front of the huge gates of Salvira Academy. The Principal was giving a speech, welcoming the new students, but Phil wasn't really listening. He was nervous and felt very small and insignificant in the huge crowd of people. Louise, who was standing next to him, seemed to notice that Phil was shaking because she reached out to grab his hand. She squeezed it lightly and gave him a small smile, Phil smiled back at her but he was still feeling uneasy. Louise and he had been close friends ever since they were young and he was happy that she was here with him. He wasn't going to be able to see his family for an entire year though, which worried him. He was going to miss his father's stupid jokes, his mother's caring words, and the fun movie nights he had every Saturday with his brother.  
Phil looked around him, most of the other students seemed very nervous as well, some had red and puffy eyes. He guessed it was probably from crying when they had to say their goodbyes to their family members. He himself hadn't cried, but he was extremely sad nonetheless. He had tried to stay strong though since his mother had been crying a lot and he didn't want to show her how hard it was for him to leave them for an entire year since she was already worried enough.  
"...you will now be assigned to your homeroom classes.", the principal said.  
Phil decided to concentrate on what the principal was saying, hoping that Louise and he would be in the same homeroom.  
"11C...Phil Lester,...."  
Phil squeezed Louise's hand harder, waiting to see if she was going to be in 11C as well.  
"...Louise Pentland,.."  
"YAY!", Louise screamed (probably way too loud) and Phil felt his whole body relaxing.  
At least he wasn't going to be surrounded by strangers entirely. Louise pulled him into a tight hug.  
"It's going to be okay Phil! You are going to make a lot of friends and you can still write to your family, it won't be that bad. I'm sure we will have a lot of fun here!", Louise said, trying to cheer him up.  
"If you say so...", Phil said, deciding to agree with Louise and at least try to have fun.  
"I just can't believe we won't be allowed to leave the Academy grounds at all, it's like we're prisoners.", Phil added.  
"Well, it's for safety purposes, there are loads of dangerous mythical creatures out there. Plus it's not that bad, the Academy is huge and there are so many things to do here! They have lots of different facilities like a shopping mall, a swimming pool, a cinema, and other stuff. We will also have a perfect view over the old Kingdom around us from our windows.", Louise said excitedly, but Phil could tell that she wasn't happy about not being able to leave the Academy either. She was, once again, just trying to cheer him up.  
"....everyone who has been assigned to homeroom 11C please follow Mr. Kennedy.", the principal said while pointing at a tall man with jet black hair and calm green eyes. He seemed friendly.  
Louise, Phil and a few other students who had been assigned to their homeroom started following Mr. Kennedy into the giant, ancient building. Phil looked around, observing his fellow classmates. Some of them looked quite nice while others looked like they were ready to stab anyone who decided to come close to them. Phil noticed one guy in particular who looked extremely scary. He had smooth brown hair, which was slightly curly and looked healthy. Brown eyes, the irises were a dark shade of brown on the outside and honey brown around the pupil. He had smooth skin and was really tall (taller than Phil even, which was very rare). He was extremely good-looking but had a very off-putting expression on his face, Phil decided he should probably stay away from him.  
They were walking for quite a while. It gave him a chance to look at the school from inside. The stone walls were very old and the pillars had little patterns engraved on them. The windows were huge and he felt like he had traveled back in time, everything looked so old. The school was really beautiful and he felt better about staying there already. They finally arrived at their classroom after walking for, what felt like, forever.  
"Okay everybody, this is our classroom. I am going to ask you to sit down in your assigned seats in a moment. We will then discuss your timetable that I will be handing out and I will give you a map of the school, which will also help you find your dorms.", said Mr. Kennedy.  
He then proceeded to take a list out of his bag to then assign everyone to their seats.  
"Louise Pentland and Catherine Valdes, in the back over there.", he said pointing at a table in the back of the room.  
Louise smiled at Phil encouragingly before walking over to her seat.  
"...Pasquale Jordan Liguori and Chris Kendall, over there. Philip Lester and Daniel Howell, over there....", Phil walked over to his seat, hoping that his partner was going to be nice.  
He froze when he saw the "Dan" guy, who still had that off-putting expression on his face, walking over and taking a seat next to him. Phil was uncomfortable again, he turned to Dan deciding to at least give it a try. He might not be that bad, maybe he just had a resting bitch face...  
"Hello, I'm Phil, nice to meet you!", Phil said holding his hand out to him.  
"Don't play nice, I know you're from the water kingdom, don't talk to me.", Dan said, ignoring Phil's held-out hand.  
Phil pulled his hand away quickly. Dan was from the fire kingdom. He should have noticed that before. His parents had told him to stay away from anyone from the fire kingdom since they were their enemies and couldn't be trusted. Why did he have to sit next to Dan?  
He looked over to Louise who didn't seem much happier. He gave her partner a closer look. She didn't seem happy either, she was probably from the fire kingdom as well. What a great start to the school year.  
"Here are your timetables.", Mr. Kennedy said while handing them out.  
"We are going to have homeroom for 30 minutes every morning, the rest is different for all of you.", he continued.  
Phil couldn't wait to get out of this classroom and spend the rest of the day exploring the school with Louise.  
"And these are your maps and keys for your dorms. You will be sharing a dorm with someone from another kingdom.", Mr. Kennedy explained while giving everyone the said two things.  
When Phil received his map he was amazed at all the rooms and hallways, the school was the size of a whole village and he was definitely going to get lost. It took a while until they were finally allowed to leave their classroom to get their stuff and find their dorms. Mr. Kennedy was explaining a lot. He told them breakfast, lunch and dinner times and explained that they had to be in their dorms by 11:30 pm every night. Then they were free to go.  
"Oh my lord.", Louise said, frustrated.  
"Whats wrong?", Phil asked even though he was sure he knew what she was frustrated about.  
"The girl I'm sitting next to, cat, is from the fire kingdom and is a complete douche! She was quite nice at first but when she realized that I was from the water kingdom she immediately started ignoring me. I honestly don't know why it matters where we are from.", Louise said.  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm also sitting next to a douche bag who happens to be from the fire kingdom. I get why they don't want to talk to us though, we are their enemies, I wouldn't want to talk to them either.", Phil said.  
"I know we are enemies and all but can't we just put that behind us? I mean that's what the school is trying to make us do by having us sit next to them and stuff. Besides the war was 100 years ago, why do we still hate each other? I'm so sick of it. All of that is the reason for why we never get to leave our kingdoms!", Louise said (she seemed to be quite pissed off now).  
"I know what you mean, and I wish it was different, but it isn't. They're dangerous and we should try to avoid them.", Phil said, he didn't like the hatred between the two nations, but he knew that for now it really would be for the best to stay as far away from them as possible. Maybe someday in the future, the two nations could sort their problems out, but for now, they were enemies.  
"I guess you're right. Come on, let's get our stuff and find our dorms. After that, we can spend the whole day exploring the Academy and have fun, let's not let this ruin our first day here, okay?", Louise said determined, she seemed to have calmed down.  
"Okay.", Phil agreed. Louise was right, they should have some fun.  
They went to get their stuff. They had to transport it using a big trolley since they had quite a lot of stuff with them.  
After a lot of walking around the school, they finally managed to find their dorms (which weren't far away from each other, thankfully). When Phil went to unlock his door he realized that it was already open which meant that his roommate was already inside. He carefully opened the door and saw someone sitting on the floor unpacking their stuff, facing the other way.  
"Hello, my name is Phil, it's nice to-", Phil started but stopped when the person turned around. It was the guy sitting next to him in homeroom, Dan.  
Dan glared at him and continued unpacking his stuff. Phil couldn't believe this. How was he so unlucky? He decided to get his stuff into the dorm and closed the door behind him. Both of them were silently unpacking their stuff. Phil managed to sloppily stuff his clothes into his closet and managed to unpack everything else fairly quickly as well. He then left the room silently. Once he was outside he rested against the door, shut his eyes and massaged his temples.  
"Hey, are you okay?", he heard Louise say. He quickly opened his eyes.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just my roommate..", Phil started.  
"What about him?", Louise asked, clearly worried.  
"Well... it's the same guy who sits next to me in homeroom, Dan.", Phil said.  
"Oh no, don't worry you don't have to spend too much time in your dorm anyway, all you have to do is sleep there! You'll be fine.", she said.  
"Come on let's go eat lunch and then we can finally explore the Academy!", Louise said excitedly.  
And so they proceeded to do exactly that. They had a lot of fun, exploring the mall, watching a movie at the cinema and bowling in the bowling alley. After dinner they had they hung out as long as they could until they had to go to their own dorms. When Phil walked in Dan was already in bed, on his phone. He glared at Phil when he came in. Phil decided to just ignore him and started getting ready for bed.  
Later that night Phil was in bed, thinking about his family and how much he missed them already. He took his alarm clock, to check what time it was. 2:30 am. Phil decided that he should probably try to get some sleep. When he tried to put his alarm clock back on his bedside table, it slipped out of his hand, fell down, and slid under his bed. Phil cringed at the sound and hoped it didn't wake Dan, who was sleeping on a bed about 2 meters away from Phil's. Phil got up and reached under his bed to get his alarm clock, as he did so he felt a slight bump on the floor below his bed. He knocked on it twice and realized that the floor below the bump seemed to be hollow.  
Phil was curious, got his flashlight out of a drawer, and turned it on to get a better look at the bump. He realized that the material and color was slightly different to the rest of the floor. It seemed to be newer, weird, maybe something had been hidden there?  
He decided to try and crack it open using his flashlight. The noise of cracking the floor open would probably wake Dan up no matter how careful Phil would be. So he decided to do it as hard and quickly as possible.  
1...  
2...  
3...  
Clack...Clack!  
He had managed to break the surface of the floor with two loud hits with his flashlight (which was probably broken now). He flinched when he heard Dan shuffle in his bed.  
"What the hell are you doing?", Dan said, clearly annoyed and sleepy.  
"Um, sorry...I dropped my flashlight...", Phil said, hoping that he sounded convincing and that Dan hadn't heard the noise clearly enough to notice that, that wasn't what had happened.  
"Whatever, just be quiet Lester.", Dan mumbled angrily.  
Phil wasn't used to being called by his last name, it was weird but it would have probably been inappropriate for Dan to use his first name since they didn't get along.  
He decided to just sit on the floor and wait for a while until Dan fell asleep again. When he decided to quietly reach in, he realized that there was a piece of paper inside. He quietly grabbed it and pulled it out. He couldn't read what was written on it, time to see if his flashlight still worked. He grabbed it and tried to turn it on. Nope. He started to look around the room for his phone, he wasn't sure where he had left it but he could use his phone's flashlight. After looking around for a while he finally found it, sat down on his bed and turned the phone's flashlight on.

08.09.1801  
Dear reader,  
I have great news for you! My friend and I have always wanted to leave the kingdom to go outside and explore the world beyond the walls. Maybe, by the time someone finds this, things will be different and everyone will be allowed to leave the kingdom whenever they please. If that's the case, then this won't be that exciting. But if you are still required to stay in the kingdom at all times, then this will be a great find for you (if you want to leave that is). Some friends and I have dug a tunnel to the outside world from inside this school. The tunnel was very hard to hide, design and build so consider yourself lucky because we did all the work for you. Sadly the tunnel took so long to make that by the time it was finished we barely got to use it since we are graduating soon. Anyway, the tunnel is located in the cellar. It is in one of the built-in closets in the theatre section where all the costumes are stored. Climb into the closet and press the red tile twice, the blue tile once and the green tile three times (this was very hard to design and build). Then just press the back of the closet and it should open. You will then have to walk for quite a while until you reach the end of the tunnel. There should be an opening above your head, secured with a lid. Just press the same tiles as before and you should be able to open it. You will arrive in the forest next to the kingdom. Well, from then on you may do whatever you want to do, to get back you, once again, press the same tiles. Hide this letter again, so that someone else can find it in the future, but be careful who you share this information with since not everyone should know about this.  
Good luck,  
Ricky and Tom

Phil couldn't believe what he had just read. If this was true, he would finally be able to go outside. The only time that he had ever left his kingdom was when he was transported to the Academy. He was going to have to try this after class tomorrow.  
-  
When Phil sat in class that day, he decided not to tell Louise about this. At least not yet. He couldn't wait for class to be over so that he could check if there really was a tunnel in the cellar. At lunch Louise and Phil found a nice table to sit at. The canteen was quite amazing. It was a huge room with a high ceiling. The food was delicious and the tables were fancy and wooden.  
"I actually really like the mythical creature class!", Louise said when they sat down.  
"It's so informative and I feel like I understand why we aren't allowed to leave the Academy. Especially the werewolves seem very dangerous and scary.", Louise continued.  
"I suppose so, but it still doesn't feel right to be forced to stay inside...", Phil answered.  
He started playing with the water in his cup by carefully making it float in the air. He then made it float over to his mouth where he began to drink it.  
"Hey, can we sit here? There's no more space anywhere else", someone said. Phil immediately put the water back in his cup and faced the person.  
It was a tall guy with brown curly hair and green eyes. Standing next to him was another guy, with brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed shy.  
"Of course!", Louise said enthusiastically.  
"Thank you, my name if PJ and this is Chris.", he said, first pointing at himself and then at the guy next to him.  
"Nice to meet you! I'm Louise and this is my friend Phil.", Louise answered.  
PJ and Chris took a seat next to them. The four of them started talking about their kingdoms and how they felt about being here. Phil learned that PJ was from the earth kingdom and Chris was from the air kingdom. They had known each other since they were children just like Louise and Phil.  
"...and then Phil puked on the teacher!", Louise said, finishing the embarrassing story of when Phil got sick in class 5 years ago.  
"It wasn't my fault!", Phil said and they all started laughing.  
He looked around the room and spotted Dan who was sitting alone with Cat. They seemed to be getting along well, they had probably been friends for a while as well, Phil thought. Dan seemed to be having fun and it was the first time Phil saw him laughing.  
"Phil? Philllllll?", Louise said impatiently.  
"Sorry, what?", Phil said, realizing that he had been staring at Dan. It was interesting to see him enjoying himself.  
"I said, let's go. What were you even staring at?", Louise asked curiously.  
"Nothing. Um just go on without me, I need to use the bathroom.", Phil said, already walking away not giving Louise a chance to answer.  
He went to the cellar, running down the old stairs. When he arrived in the cellar he started looking for the theatre section. He found it fairly quickly and then proceeded to check all the built-in closets for the tiles. Finally, after about half an hour of opening and closing the different closets and trying to press the tiles inside them, he found the one. He wasn't really expecting this to work and was very surprised when the back of the closet actually opened up. Phil just stood there, staring. He was a little scared to go outside and he couldn't believe that he had been given the opportunity.  
He finally decided to walk through the tunnel. He didn't have that much time, Louise was probably already worried. She probably knew that Phil wasn't in the bathroom. He walked and walked and walked. Until finally the tunnel ended. He looked up and saw the wooden lid, he pressed the tiles in the same order as he did in the closet and with a small push, it opened up. The sun was shining brightly as Phil climbed out of the tunnel. The lid was well hidden. It had soil on top of it and grass was growing there. If you didn't know it was there, you probably wouldn't be able to find it. Not only did it have grass growing on it, but it was also hidden under a bush. Phil closed the lid and looked around.  
The forest was big. He saw a bunch of birds sitting on branches or flying around, chirping. He noticed some rabbits not far from him, eating grass. He heard water splashing, it was a pleasing and calming sound. There must be a stream not far from here, he thought. He slowly inhaled, feeling the air enter his lungs. It was fresh.  
He decided to follow the splashing sound of the water. Phil walked for a while, observing the fauna and flora on his way. After a while, he arrived at the stream and it was a beautiful sight. There was a giant oak tree on the other side of the small stream. The oak tree was huge and beautiful. It must be really old, Phil thought. There were flowers everywhere. Daisies, forget-me-nots, tulips, sunflowers and more. He decided to sit down under the oak tree. It was beautiful. Of course, they had parks back in the water kingdom, but that was nothing compared to an actual forest.  
After sitting there for about 2 hours, just observing the wildlife and enjoying the splashing sound of the stream, Phil decided he should probably return before Louise got too suspicious.  
-  
Back in the castle, Phil ran up the stairs of the cellar and went to Louise's dorm. He knocked on the door and luckily Louise answered it.  
"Phil! Where have you been?!", Louise exclaimed. She seemed a little mad.  
"Um...", Phil said realizing that he hadn't thought about an excuse yet.  
"I, uh, went to the bathroom. I felt a little sick so I went back to my dorm to lay down a bit.", he explained.  
"But I went to your dorm and knocked on the door about thirty times to see if you were there. It was locked and no one answered the door...", Louise said.  
"Well, I fell asleep and I had locked the door so that no one would disturb me.", Phil said.  
"Hmmm...Okay, well I'm glad you're feeling better", she said. She seemed slightly suspicious but it didn't seem like she was going to try to get any more answers out of Phil.  
"Yeah, um, do you wanna come eat dinner now?", Phil asked, trying to change the topic.  
"Sure.",Louise said while closing the door behind her.  
-  
Phil was awake when he was lying in bed that night. He couldn't sleep. He was thinking about what he did that day, and how beautiful the forest was. He decided he should go there often and just bring a book and read under the giant oak tree next to the stream.  
"No...NOOO", Dan screamed in his sleep. Phil almost fell out of bed, he did not expect that.  
"Dan..uh, I mean Howell?", Phil asked while going towards Dan's bed. Was he having a nightmare?  
"Mom...Dad..NOO!", He screamed again, he was shifting around uncomfortably in his bed, sweating.  
Phil wasn't sure what he should do. Should he wake Dan up? He didn't like Dan but he felt sorry for him and he seemed so scared and vulnerable.  
"Howell? Wake up.", Phil said while shaking Dan in an attempt to wake him up.  
Dan woke up and stared at Phil. Phil immediately moved away from Dan's bed. But Dan didn't say anything, he just glared at Phil and turned away from him. Phil went back to his bed and tried to sleep.


End file.
